Devil Fruits
The Devil Fruits are mystical fruits and objects in the One Piece universe. They can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself. There are some seen only in the anime and different ones seen only in the manga. However, most of them appear in both and are crucial in the storyline where many main characters possess their powers. There are more than 100 types of Devil Fruit. Trivia *In the original 2 pilot episodes of One Piece, Luffy's Devil Fruit power, the Gomu Gomu no Mi, was the power of the Gomu Gomu tree that grew once every 5 decades and there were no signs that other such powers existed. *Many of the fruit names come from Japanese onomatopoeia and Japanese vocabulary. In some cases finding a suitable dub or translation name is awkward. *There was a rumor that Jabra recounted about Devil Fruits housing actual devils is similar to the Hindu belief about belerics; because of this the Hindus of Northern India avoids the trees and will not sit in its shade. However, Beleric fruit is also known for its medicinal properties and is used by Hindu physicians for various ailments. **Another rumor about the fruit's devil spirit tearing out and killing the consumer from within is similar to another Hindu legend, particularly the version in Villivakkam, about two asura brothers: Vatapi would take the shape of a fruit or meat and Ilvala would offer the "food" to innocent mendicants passing by. Vatapi would come out by tearing through the victim's body. However, this failed against Agastya. *According to Pell, there are 5 known types of abilities that allow the users to take flight. At least one Devil Fruit, the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon, is an example of one of those types. *Marshall D. Teach is the first person shown to assimilate a Devil Fruit power from a corpse of another Devil Fruit user. He is also the only person to have two Devil Fruit powers at the same time, and is currently adding more to his arsenal. *Although Wapol has done something similar by eating his brother Musshuru to assimilate the Noko Noko no Mi powers, this was considered non-canonical due to it only happening in Movie 9. **In an SBS question, a reader asked if he could get Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi powers by eating Luffy. Oda answered no, and that he would get food poisoning instead. *Whenever a filler Devil Fruit is going to be used in a filler arc, the writers ask permission to use it from the author Eiichiro Oda. In a SBS. Oda described the process as "Basically, all that happens is that the anime's scriptwriters come up with powers that they want to use in the story, and I say 'Yeah, that sounds good', or 'No, sorry, I want to use that one in the future'. That's all.". *In Episode 3 of the One Piece anime, when Morgan first describes Devil Fruits, he brings up rumored examples such as the ability to breathe fire and the power to produce tsunamis, both of which were true, and both were utilized by members of the Whitebeard Pirates. *Certain Devil Fruits are noted to be unique or special, even for their respective classes. Such includes: **Goro Goro no Mi, which has been deemed as one of the few "invincible" Devil Fruits. **Yami Yami no Mi, which has been claimed to be "unique", even for a Logia. **Gura Gura no Mi, which has been called the strongest Paramecia, equal to a Logia. **Ope Ope no Mi, which has been called the "Ultimate Devil Fruit". *Currently, only 2 (canonical) Devil Fruit users have a Laughter Style based on their respective Devil Fruits; Perona, the user of the Horo Horo no Mi (Horohorohoro), and Edward Newgate, the former user of the Gura Gura no Mi (Gurararara). The non-canonical villain, Breed, the user of the Peto Peto no Mi, also shares this trait (Petototo). *In the real world and in English, "Logia" is plural for Logion which is a saying attributed to Jesus Christ and "Zoan" which is a biblical name for Tanis. And "Paramecia" is plural for Paramecium which a single-celled fresh water animal. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Elementals Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Wrong Hands Tools